She's mine
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: A family friend of Lauren's is found almost dead, Lauren is asked something she has to come to terms with. As it makes her go from one mood to another who will be there for her? Will she agree to it?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's POV

I still remembered last nights events. I found Ronnie in a puddle of blood at the home she shared with her boyfriend, Eric. Since Ronnie had been out of prison she moved to Walford with her boyfriend Eric, despite their past Ronnie and Uncle Jack had become good friends which was why we had all been sat in a waiting room for most of night.

Uncle Jack had been sat in the waiting room ever since he got to the hospital and he wasn't leaving, I couldn't leave him either he had done me so many favours. He had supported me, helped me get out of my alcohol addiction. He was the only person there for me that understood it all.

Eric had been walking up and down the waiting room, we were all waiting for some type of news. Everytime I looked at Uncle Jack I could tell he was scared, he had that look in his eye.

"She will be fine you know?" I told him.

"Course she will" He could barely smile and that was something that made me upset.

"Look Lauren, no-ones asking you to be here you can go" Eric stated.

"He's right Lo, you look shattered" Uncle Jack agreed.

"No I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you both and Ronnie" I told them.

"No chance of winning with this one Eric" Uncle Jack half laughed.

I checked my phone and it was overflowing with text messages and missed calls from Mum. She was always worrying, even if she knew where I was. She had earlier been up the hospital.

I deleted every text she sent me. I opened a new text and decided to put her worrying to a halt.

To: Mum

Need to be here I will be back in the morning x

I stuffed my phone in my pocket, this was going to be a long night.

Joey's POV

I zipped up my coat. I put my phone in my pocket and then opened my wallet, checking all the notes were there. I closed it but after remembering the picture that it held. It was a photo taken last summer, Mum and Alice at the beach. I hoped that Alice would want to go home.

My Mum was fast asleep, she had no idea what I was doing she wouldn't understand. She always said to let Alice be, that she would eventually see sense and understand who Derek really was. No-one knew how long the eventually would take and my main job was to protect my family, especially my younger sister.

I was going to Walford. My plan was to show my sister my Dad's true colours, take her away and listen to her telling me how sorry she is.

I hated Derek's guts. The way I used to sit on the staircase at six years old and hear him whack my Mum across the back. Alice used to be sound asleep, however I would be all alone trembling with fear. She would only go out for two drinks and he used to accuse her of so much, he used to beat her. I used to walk in the kitchen and see blood, my Mum would be on the floor sobbing.

Derek Branning was a violent man. He was a woman beater.

Lauren's POV

"Eric Carsfield, Ronnie is asking for you" A nurse announced as she entered the waiting room.

Eric quickly jumped from his seat and followed the nurse. Uncle Jack still sat in the same position, he was silent. I put my arm around him and he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Lauren" He told me.

"What for?" I laughed.

"You always stick by me"

"Just returning the favour"

A few minutes later Eric came back. His smile was wide as he looked at me and Uncle Jack, it looked as if things were looking up.

"She says she's fine, not much damage done buts she's on the mend. I told her your here Lauren, she's desperate to see you" He explained.

"Uh...ok" I replied, not really understanding why Ronnie was eager to see me.

I trotted down the long hall, and pulled the handle down of the room she was staying in. As I opened the door I let everything fill into my head, how awful it all looked. Tubes were hooked up to her, she looked directly at me and broke down into tears.

"Eric said your getting better, what's wrong?" I was very curious.

"I don't want him worrying" She sniffed.

"What about?" I asked.

"Somethings happened, there's no chance I will ever be able to have kids. It's everything me and Eric wanted together" She sobbed.

"Oh my god" I breathed out.

"That's why, please Lauren. I have the money"

"What, I don't understand?" I was really puzzled about what Ronnie was going on about.

"Think about it Lauren...you know I'm important to your Uncle, one and a half million"

"Think about what?"

"I...I want you to be a surrogate for me"

A/N: New story! My other story ups and downs is on hold for a bit! Hope you enjoyed...more drama to come please review x


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren's POV

I couldn't believe what Ronnie had proposed. I didn't even know what to think. Silence filled the room, I ran my hands through my hair trying to think through this.

"You have to be joking" I sniggered.

"Lauren I'm not joking, once your pregnant I will make the first payment..."

"No! I haven't agreed to it Ronnie and I won't! Did you think asking me was a good idea?" I shouted.

"I thought I could depend on you Lauren, and I really felt I could trust you with my baby" Ronnie cried.

"I'm nineteen years old! I've only just started college, do you know what this could do to me?" I just couldn't believe where all of this had came from.

"Think what this money could do for you Lauren, you could go to university, get a house and everything. You'd be able to say that you changed someone's life, that you gave them a miracle" I knew that Ronnie was trying to sweet talk me into it.

"No, and that's that" I stormed out of the room, and walked straight out of the hospital.

I held my phone in my hand, flicking through my contacts. I saw most of my family in the list, I couldn't tell them. This would end, and no-one had to know about it.

I pressed dial on the local taxi's number. I just wanted to go home, make a hot chocolate and go to bed. I didn't even want to think about what would come into my head because I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hello...could I have a taxi from Walford hospital to Albert Square?" I asked.

"Yes, we will be with you as soon as possible" The person on the other end replied.

I ended the call. What if Ronnie told Eric or Uncle Jack that she had asked me? I couldn't bare to think what other people would think of me refusing to make Ronnie's dream come true.

Joey's POV

I arrived in Walford station. It was dark and only a few street lamps kept the area the slightest bit lighter. I didn't recognise any of it, I had never been here in my life and I didn't plan on staying long either.

Walford seemed alright. It just wasn't the place I wanted my sister to be, I didn't know anyone around here. If they would protect her or not. I walked down the road. A sign on a fence read "Albert Square". I hadn't heard from Alice since before Christmas, a part of me wondered if she was still alive or if she would look any different.

I watched as a taxi pulled up beside me. Some stepped out, she wore black, full length leggings, a burgundy jumper and a pair of black converse. I looked up at her face, she had shiny brown hair and glittering brown eyes.

Our eyes didn't leave each others. Neither did the taxi speeding away distract us.

"One of the boys out for a drink are you?" She asked.

"No I'm here, got something to deal with" I smirked.

"Well, don't let me stop you"

"Just try" I got closer to her.

"I really need to go, I've had a bad night" She told me and I started to wonder what she meant by that.

"I thought Alice was here, no-one looking out for her all drugged up locals, but from the looks of things you seem quite..."

"Alice Branning?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know her?" The brunette asked.

"She's my sister, she moved here to be with Derek" I hated to mention his name.

"Well I'm your cousin Lauren, Lauren Branning. Alice lives with your Dad's ex girlfriend Kat?"

"That bad he wouldn't let her live in his home" I sniggered.

"Derek died, last Christmas. He had a heart attack" The brunette made her words short and snappy.

"Oh. How's Alice been?" I asked.

"I'd love to talk, but like I said I've had a bad night. You up for a coffee, ten at the caf?"

"Yeah, meet me there, ten" I smiled.

"I will" She also smiled before turning around and leaving.

Lauren's POV

I had one pretty dramatic night, but seeing him with his t-shirt tight over his muscles made sparks hit my tummy. The fact he was Alice's brother destroy it because what I felt in my heart certainly wasn't family love.

I unlocked the door with my key, I took one step in before Mum came rushing from the hallway.

"Oh darling, I'm so pleased your home" Mum told me flinging her arms around me.

"Yeah, me too. Can't stand hospitals" I didn't mind hospitals so much, it was just what had happened previously that had hurt me.

"Well, how's Ronnie?" She asked.

"Uh...well she's starting to recover...I don't really know" I told Mum.

"I thought you would like to come see her tomorrow with me, your so supportive towards her Lauren and I think she enjoys your company" I was totally against the idea.

"Actually, I was hoping to get started on my new project for college and I was going to see a friend" It seemed rude putting Ronnie off like that but I dreaded her bringing up the surrogacy again.

"Ok darling" Mum smiled.

I gave her a hug before trotting up the stairs to my bedroom. I got halfway up the stairs and already tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't handle this, it was going to take over.

A/N: I have been overwhelmed with the response from the first chapter. I've had follows, reviews etc and I'm really grateful! What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you think Lauren will stick to her guns?...


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, I looked across at the time. 9.15am, I quickly dashed from my room and went straight downstairs. I pulled my red jumper off of the radiator, I turned, Mum scaring the life out of me as she smiled at me by the door.

"Who's this friend?" She asked.

"Just someone...I met last night" I smiled.

"Thought it would be a college friend" She said her smile getting wider, she knew that it was a boy.

"No. Now if your excuse me I have a friend to meet at 10 and I look like I've come out of the grave" I brushed past her, she laughed at my comment.

I trudged up the stairs in my slippers, I dumped my jumper on my bed and went straight to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I had finished, I put on my skinny black jeans, my red jumper and red converse. I added a bit of make up and brushed my hair into a ponytail, not really having time to do anything else.

It was 10.02am. I hoped he would still be there, I couldn't get this picture of him out of my head from last night. His charming brown eyes, his cheeky smirk and the way his hair was perfectly in place. He was the first boy I had really fallen for. Stop. He was my cousin, I couldn't imagine what he would if he found out about my feelings.

I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I done the Branning fast walk over to The Caf, as soon as I stepped in I spotted Joey. He smiled at me as he noticed, he sat with two cups of coffee, steam rising from them. I joined him and took a seat, his eyes were on my every move.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hi" I mirrored.

"I didn't just meet up with you to talk about Alice...I wanted to know things about you. Its weird, I didn't even know you existed" He told me.

"I was kinda of wanting to find out about you too. I haven't told my Dad yet, we didn't know Derek had kids til Alice came" I replied.

"Well its understandable. Derek is a nasty man, did he ever hurt Alice when he was here?" Joey asked.

"Alice really loved him. She didn't get to spend much time with him, its been about a month. She's still really gutted" I explained to Joey, his nods taking it all in.

"Guess that says it all really" He sipping his drink.

"What about you? What do you do?" I asked.

"Have had all different jobs, working in bars. Not much to be proud of, yourself?"

"Oh I'm just starting a course in college...its...an art course but my art is real bad" I laughed.

"I'd like to see it soon" He smirked, I knew he was serious.

"What's the Branning family like?" He questioned.

"Well, my Dad has had three affairs and now lives with this new wife Kirsty. I got put into care before when I ran him over, Bradley my brother died protecting his wife and yeah" I couldn't believe I had managed to bring that all up.

"Ran him over? Wow you are a bad influence on my sister I've changed my mind now" He laughed.

"Shut up, why did you come to find Alice?" I playfully slapped his arm.

"I really care about her, and how she feels. I just am protecting her, everyone calls me the over protective brother but when you really care about someone and how they feel you do things for them"

"Mmm" I replied thinking about Ronnie and how she must of felt when I turnt her down.

"Everything ok?" Joey asked.

"I've gotta go, see you soon" I told him, he stood up and hugged me. I left my coffee and went.

Joey Branning had just helped me make my final decision.

Joey's POV

I watched as the beautiful brunette left. There was no way someone that good looking was my cousin. Her gorgeous brown locks, her beautiful smile and her shinny brown eyes. I was falling for her and I didn't even know it.

I soon got up from my seat and left, I wanted to find Alice. Speak to her, I wanted to know what she was feeling now Derek had died. It came as a shock Derek died, I couldn't imagine him being a better man. I thought of him as a violent, abusing thug that had made my Mum's past a dark thing and made her life hell.

I stepped outside. I couldn't believe it, just over by the market, was my sister. She looked so different, her hair shoulder length, her fringe clipped up and she was wearing a smart pink dress with a black blazer. She was talking to some woman, as I got closer the woman had a gold chain around her neck reading "Kat". Her attention was on me and Alice spun round.

"Joey" She cried, flinging her arms around my neck.

"I can't believe how different you look Al" I laughed.

"You look just like your Dad" Kat pointed out to me.

"No, I'm nothing like him" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Kat, he's just didn't get to know Dad" Alice explained to her.

"Al..."

"No Joey...you never got the chance because..."

"I met Lauren yesterday, our cousin and she told me everything this morning in the caf" I told Alice.

"So have you decided to accept Dad?" She asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

Lauren's POV

I walked up to the ward. It was so dull. This didn't feel like the right place to be telling Ronnie, but I couldn't turn back now. How longer could I wait before she would tell someone? Or even if she had found someone else.

I went up to the reception desk. Two middle aged men racking through a load of paperwork, as I cleared my throat one of them looked up.

"Can I go see Ronnie Branning?" I asked.

"Let me just have a look on the database" The man muttered, getting his database up.

"Yeah, room 203" He smiled.

I nodded. I walked past room 202 and finally got to her room. I peered through the gaps in the blinds, Mum was stood in a chat with Ronnie. Ronnie held a bunch of flowers which I assumed were from Mum. She couldn't of told her, she wouldn't of. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

I waited twenty minutes, Mum opened the door. A look of confusion sprung to her face as she saw me.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just thought I should come see Ronnie for five minutes, see if she's ok" I lied.

"That's nice of you darling, go on" She gave me a litttle nudge, I opened the door. Ronnie's smile disappearing as she saw me.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to upset me even more?" Ronnie asked.

"No, I never intended to upset you"

"Then why did you say no?" There was hurt in her voice.

"I actually came here to tell you, I've changed my mind. I'm agreeing to be a surrogate".

A/N: So with Alice wanting Joey to forgive dead Derek, do you think he will? And Lauren has decided to be a surrogate for Ronnie, what do you reckon this means for her? Let me know your thoughts and anything you want to happen! I'm only updating this one today as I posted a one shot this morning...Hope you enjoyed...please review xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Joey's POV

I linked arms with Alice as we both agreed to go to The Vic. We pushed past people, it was a saturday so it was understandable that the market was so crowded. My stomach started to tighten as I thought about what Alice had said. She was my little sister, I couldn't lie to her. There was no way I was going to forgive Derek not after what he had done. The pain my Mum had gone through.

As we entered The Vic I looked around, people talking quietly. I saw a pair of eyes look over at me. A blond haired thin girl, she turned away as she was convinced I had noticed. She was the type I would normally pull, right now the only person I was attracted to was Lauren.

"What do you want Joey?" Alice asked.

"Just a pint" I informed her.

"Alfie, could I have a white wine and a pint please?" Alice asked, her sweet tone still remained.

"Sure darling"

I watched as he poured my pint. I had needed something to refresh me all day, Lauren was just twisting with my head so much that it was hard to get her out of it. The way she bit her bottom lip, her soft brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. I was stupid for falling for her but she was the first girl I felt this way about.

"Joey" Alice waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, lazily.

"So, I really want to talk to you. About these months I have been here with Dad. He was amazing, I mean if only you..." Alice started, this was the last thing I had wanted to talk about.

"Look Al, I'm not going to take notice. I will never forgive him" I interrupted.

"Then why did you come here Joey? Because if you think for one second you can swarm in here and drag me back home you can think again" She snapped.

"What's so important here then Al? Ey?" I demanded, as her cheeks flushed red.

"Ergh...why should I have to answer to you?" She asked.

"Alice, a client has just called...she wants a double shot for..." Someone came over to our table, and interrupted.

"Can you not wait?" I hissed.

"Excuse me but I thought my and Alice's business came first" She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't listen to him Janine...I was just coming"

Lauren's POV

"I don't know what to say" Ronnie wiped her tears, which I hoped were tears of happiness.

"You don't have to say anything" I laughed.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm so happy Lauren, this is something really important to me are you sure your up for it?" I wondered why she had questioned it.

"Of course Ronnie, I'm a friend and I'd love to give you and Eric this" I smiled.

"As long as your sure...I don't want you to feel forced into anything?"

"Of course I'm sure" I repeated.

"Eeek!" She clapped her hands together.

"I'd like it if we kept this between me, you and Eric"

"Of course Lauren. Thanks so much" Ronnie grinned.

"Its nothing"

The nurse came in. She gave me a small smile before heading over to Ronnie, she took Ronnie's pulse. She started to jot down notes and glanced at me as if she wanted me to leave.

"Ronnie, we need to discuss through the damage. I'm sure your not requiring to have your visitor here?" The nurse was so rude.

"Look, I know ok. Damage has been done, that doesn't mean I can't have children" I could see Ronnie was hurt.

"Well what do you suggest? Nothing else can be repaired..."

"Actually, I've agreed to be a surrogate for Ronnie" I cut through the middle of their conversation.

"Have you thought about this properly? Been told the facts?" She asked.

"If I didn't think this through I wouldn't of agreed to it" I snapped.

"No need to get stressed out, I would highly recommend speaking to someone who specialises in surrogacy. I do infact know that a surrgoacy specialist is here on tuesday if you'd care to discuss it and what happens next" She explained.

"If that's what Lauren wants" Ronnie shot a look at me.

"Yeah, best talking through the steps" I smiled.

Joey's POV

I left The Vic. There was no way of battling it out with Alice, I was too late. It didn't even cross my mind that she could be settled in, that she could actually be starting a life here. That's why I couldn't leave Walford. Not if Alice wasn't shifting.

I saw someone in the distance, as the person got closer I noticed it was Lauren. I gave her a quick smile. She smiled back as she came closer.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just been to see a friend up the hospital" I told him.

"I hate hospitals" I couldn't bare hospitals after watching my Nan slowly die.

"Yeah me too. About what you said earlier that really helped me"

"What did I say?" I smirked.

"When you was talking about doing anything for people you care about" She reminded me.

"It was nothing" I assured her.

"No, it helped me made a good decision...thanks" She smiled.

"It's fine. Whatever it is I'm sure you did the right thing"

I didn't want to push her to open up to me yet.

I had no idea what she just done...

A/N: I know most of are all against a surrogacy but I wanted to be different and I think this will go well. Let me know if you want me to carry on as your support is everything! Review pls :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

h

Joey's POV

I had organised a perfect, slight romantic meal for me and Lauren. She had looked so stressed lately that I just wanted to show her she was appreciated. It broke me. We hadn't exactly known each other long but I could tell something was on her mind. She had opened up to me about a lot of things, and I had to her. I had never opened up to anyone else like that.

She was so special to me already. I tried to stop it but my feelings were just developing. Confessing. I couldn't confess to her, I wasn't exactly sure she felt same way. Lauren was a feisty girl; but she still needed love and support. We had known each other for a few weeks, a couple of times she had tried to push me away. There was no way I was backing down that easily.

I threw my disposable coffee cup in the bin, I looked up. The bright sun shinning through my eyes, I looked straight-forward. Alice. She was in deep conversation with a bloke, it look like she meant business however I still didn't approve. I marched up to her, the bloke's attention went to me.

"Who are you?" I asked the bloke, I looked him directly in the eye making him look like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I'm just one of Miss Branning's clients and a friend" He replied.

"Client, fair enough but you can cut out the friendly business mate" I sniggered.

"Joey!" Alice complained.

"Excuse me Luke" She smiled, her soft tone hitting at this Luke.

She pulled me a few feet away from where she was standing. Just like a child would grab another child away from their friends to tell them there latest secrets. Good or bad secrets I always wanted to know the details of Alice's life.

"How could you? A client Joey...a frigging client! It's not a crime to have a male as a client...for my business? I'm making money so step out of it!" Her voice lowered but she was still raging with frustration.

"I'm sorry Al, I'm looking out for you" I protested.

"I don't care, I'm not five anymore Joey. Just leave me alone"

"I can't"

"Stupid sakes Joey! This is why I didn't want you to come to Walford, you never let me live MY life!" Her voice was loud enough for the whole market to hear. I watched on as she stared on, all the people in the market's focus was on me.

"Get back to your buying and selling alright?" I snapped before walking off.

I headed to the park. Knowing it was the only silent place where I wouldn't be annoying anyone. I never understood it, Alice should be grateful. I am protecting her, but she doesn't want me to. Was it so wrong protecting my sister?

I was seeking comfort. I knew exactly how could give it to me. I took my phone from my pocket, opening a new text.

To: Lauren

Park in 10?

J x

From: Lauren

Busy, soz!

L x

To: Lauren

Just a few minutes? Don't be boring Branning!

J x

From: Lauren

Fine...see you in 10

L x

Lauren was the only person I could speak to, about anything.

Lauren's POV

I sent off the email to sort the meeting with the consultant. Me, Ronnie and Eric were going to be talked through the process first. I didn't know when I was going to be pregnant, but it wasn't long and I was hoping it was all going to be ok.

I agreed to going to meet Joey at the park, although I felt like I could tell him anything I didn't want to talk about the surrogacy. I was sure to have enough people against it and I needed his support.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. I added a little of my light lip gloss and gave my hair a quick brush. I slid my converse on and tied the laces. I pulled my black leather jacket on, quite impressed with my look.

"Where are you going darling?" Mum asked.

"Just to meet Joey" I smiled.

"I should of known, have fun" She replied.

I grabbed my keys, Mum closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath before walking to the park.

I soon spotted Joey, sat on a bench. Alone. He looked confused, and annoyed. I walked closer, he looked up once he noticed me. I sat down beside him, giving him a small smile.

"Hey"

"Hi" He sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"You don't think I'm too hard on Al do you?" He asked.

"No, I mean I always hated my brother fussing me but once he was gone I missed it so much. She just hasn't noticed how much she needs it, she probably thinks its annoying where you haven't been around" I explained.

"So you think if I stopped for just a bit, she wouldn't mind it so much?"

"Exactly my point Joseph" I smiled.

"No matter what you do Lauren your always cheeky" He playfully slapped my arm.

"Your acting as if it's a bad thing" I laughed.

"Do you know what I love about you?"

"What?" I asked, as he slid a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Your so friendly, a bit of a drama queen and all but you get me. You give the best advice Lauren and you don't lie when I need the truth, your the only person I feel like I can tell anything to" I felt tears prick the back of my eyes.

"That's so sweet Joey" I whispered.

"And best of all your so beautiful but you don't even know it" He whispered back.

We leaned in, our lips smashing together. I pulled apart, his trademark smirk remained on his face but my face fell. What had I just done? I had kissed my cousin. I jumped up from the bench and ran, as fast as I could. Ignoring Joey's calls.

A/N: Joey and Lauren kissed! How do you want the date to go? Will Joey ever find out about Lauren's plans to be a surrogate? Let me know your thoughts and review x


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren's POV

I pushed my alarm off my bedside table as it continued to go off. The sunlight beamed through my curtains, my eyes slowly opening. I shot up when it hit me. Today, was the day of the consultant meeting. Although we were only being talked through the process, I was nervous and the person I needed most wasn't around.

I had tried to keep Joey out of my mind. It had been a week since I last saw him and a week since he had kissed me, dinner didn't even take place. The kiss still lingered on my lips, I craved more.

I put my white blouse on and a pair of black tights with shorts. I wore my black feathered earrings, and my black heels. I swept my hair into a bun, adding a bit of perfume.

I felt fresh. All I wanted was some company, company that wasn't Ronnie or Eric. That was what made me question my decision. Was I going to be smothered by the next nine months by Ronnie and Eric?

I looked in the mirror one last time. I ran down the stairs, Mum coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"You look nice darling, where you off to?" She asked.

"Just going out with Ronnie and Eric" I smiled, I still hadn't told anyone about being a surrogate I wanted to wait until I was pregnant.

"That's nice, she's very lucky to have your company" Mum smiled.

"Yeah sure is" To Mum my reply was serious, but to me it was exaggerated sarcasm.

"Any breakfast before you go?" She asked.

"No, I'm stopping off at The Caf"

"Ok, bye darling have a nice day" She said as I opened the door.

"Mum"

"What?" She asked turning around.

"I love you"

"I love you too darling, now go on you don't want to be late"

I closed the door behind me and straightened my top. My heels made a clogging sound as I walked down the steps, I tried to be as fast as I could even though it was hard to in heels. I wanted a few minutes peace in The Caf before Ronnie and Eric caught me.

I entered The Caf, Lucy gave me a sly look. Lately, we had pushed our plans aside and had a lot of bad past between us.

"Can I have a coffee and a bacon sandwich?" I asked Lucy.

"Yeah, that's £3.20"

"Keep the change" I told her, handing her a five pound note.

She gave me a fake smile. I took the bacon sandwich and coffee and grabbed a seat by the window. The smell of bacon wafted up my nose, making my mouth water. I picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite, beginning to serve my hunger. I dropped my sandwich to my plate as he walked in. Joey. He gave me a quick smile and ordered a coffee, I felt his stare as he walked over.

"Nothing better than a bacon sarnie in the early morning ey?"

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"Lo, don't be like this. You know I never wanted to hurt you" He apologised.

"Well it didn't hurt me Joey, so just leave it" I snapped, feeling quite embarrassed by the way I had got angry.

I sighed as Ronnie and Eric walked in, both ordering a tea each. I tried my best to hide from them and rested my face on my hand.

"You got a problem with them?" Joey asked, gesturing towards Ronnie and Eric.

"What's it to you?" I moaned.

"Oh hello Lauren" Ronnie greeted me as she turned around and noticed me.

"Look I'm talking to Lauren we're kind of busy, I'm sure she don't want you nosing into our business"

"Well me and Lauren had plans for today, but if you'd rather re-schedule..."

"No. Its fine" I assured Ronnie.

"Me and Rons were just going to knock at yours but nipped over here for a quick cuppa" Eric told me as he handed Ronnie his tea.

"You excited then?" I asked.

"More than excited" Ronnie laughed.

"Excited about what?" Joey was ignored.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

I followed them out of The Caf. Although I had been a little off with Joey, I so badly wanted to turn back and plan a day on the sofa with a bunch of DVDs. I couldn't be bothered to sit through a long meeting, and I couldn't handle any fuss from Ronnie and Eric.

"Jump in the back" Ronnie instructed as she pulled her seat forward for me to get in the car.

I crawled in. I put my seat belt on, Eric turned the engine on and we turned around the corner and out of Albert Square. I looked in the driver's mirror, Eric and Ronnie's hands linked, big grins on their faces. I didn't feel happy, I felt like a intruder. But I needed to do this, I needed the money.

Ten minutes later, we arrived outside Walford General. Eric parked the car, he went to pay for a ticket. Me and Ronnie sat in silence in the car, she turned around coming face to face with me.

"You are ok with this Lauren?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled.

"You just, you've seemed a little down" She protested.

"Honestly, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here"

"Ok, thank you" She smiled.

Eric opened the car door. I scrambled out, Ronnie and Eric walked hand in hand as I trailed behind them. We got to the maternity ward, where our meeting was going to be held.

"Hello, I'm Ronnie Mitchell, me my partner and friend have a meeting with a consultant in a minutes time?" Ronnie explained to the receptionist.

"Bare with me for two minutes whilst I go and see if she's free now" The receptionist said.

We watched as she walked into a little room in the corner. A few minutes later, she returned with I assumed to be our consultant behind her. The receptionist took her seat back at her desk, the consultant shaking each one of our hands.

"Hello, I'm Helen Briggs your consultant. Would you like to follow me to start our meeting?" She asked.

"Yes" Ronnie was quick to reply as we were all directed to the room.

Three chairs were set out, another was Helens chair as it looked rather comfortable.

"Now, I've looked through your notes Lauren and I understand you have agreed to become a surrogate for Miss Mitchell and her partner?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Now, this has been a big choice Lauren as I'm sure your aware. A surrogacy changes peoples lives, you will be the one to provide Ronnie and Eric with their own child. They will be depending on you and so will this baby" She explained.

"I understand"

"Now, do you two have full trust in Lauren?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've known Lauren for a long time and she's always been like family to me. A proper lovely lady" Ronnie smiled.

"And in the short time I've known Lauren, I would the same as Ronnie" Eric chorused.

"I've been looking at Lauren's health notes. Now everything seems to be perfect, but you seem to have a problem with alcohol around two years ago correct?"

"Yes" I sighed.

"Do you think this could crop up when your pregnant or even affect the babies health?"

"No!" I started to get frustrated.

"Ok well it seems all extremely positive so I'm happy to talk through the process" The consultant gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It isn't a bad thing the process?" Ronnie quizzed.

"No, of course not. We first have to implant the genetic material into Lauren's body, now it will take up to five days and you will very tired after you have been implanted. I suggest you take a test exactly a week after the process?" She suggested, I took in every word she said.

"Ok. When can we start?" I was eager to know and just wanted to get it over with.

"Well I am quite booked with all different things, now the soonest meeting is a week if that's suitable?"

"Of course" I said back.

"Great, thanks for your time Lauren and you two" The consultant smiled.

"Thanks" Ronnie replied, before we all exited.

The journey back was mute. Until Ronnie spoke up. I was frustrated that the consultant had the cheek to bring up my past, especially when I had given Ronnie and Eric a life changing thing, which was also going to change my life.

"Another week! And then another week until Lauren is pregnant...its a joke Eric and what if it doesn't work?" Ronnie moaned like a baby, acting as if I wasn't there.

"It will" He smiled.

Why was she so demanding? She was getting everything she wanted.

Joey's POV

I watched as Eric's car pulled up. It wasn't usual to see Lauren on a day out with them, and she didn't exactly seem ecstatic about it either. I was concerned about her, I didn't want her to be upset because of me.

She climbed out of the car. They both walked in different directions, I chased after Lauren grabbing her by the arm.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yes" She moaned.

"Hey, I'm always here come on, let's have a chat" I held out my arm, we linked arms.

"What's happening?" I asked as we walked through the park.

"Just drama, I don't want to speak about that all until another time Joe, when things have been sorted. Its just me and you that have shaken things up for me" She explained.

"Hey, you don't have to explain whatever it is to me yet. I just don't want those two pestering you, now when are we going to arrange that dinner?" He asked.

"Tomorrow? Its alright, I will sort those two" She laughed.

"Let me walk you home, you look shattered" I insisted.

"Alright, alright bossy"

I wrapped my arm around her waist. We mirrored each other's steps, we came a few feet from the Branning household. She looked up into my eyes.

"Come here you" I whispered, holding my arms open.

She dived into my arms, burying her head in my chest. We stayed in the same position for a minute or two before we pulled apart, a little smile on her face. I loved holding her in my arms.

"I will text you after my nap" She told me.

"Ok, bye Lo" I waved at her as she rushed up the steps to her house.

After leaving Lauren, I decided to confront Ronnie and Eric. I could tell that whatever they were doing was putting a huge amount of pressure on Lauren. I wasn't going to let it pass. I beat my fist against their door, Eric quick to answer it with Ronnie behind him.

"Alright mate, calm down" Eric groaned.

"What have you two been doing to upset Lauren?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" Eric asked.

"I'm worried about her?"

"She's upset?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, she seemed really off and went to bed just now so whatever it is she doesn't need you dancing around her" I snapped.

"She hasn't told you yet has she? We have private business Joey" Eric told me.

"Private business?"

"Ask her if you wanna know, not us"

A/N: Will Joey find out? The dinner dates tomorrow! Please review hope your enjoying this xx


	7. Chapter 7

Joey's POV

I sprayed my aftershave after I had finished doing my hair. Lauren was the only girl I felt the need to 'dress to impress' every other girl I could spin around my finger then flick her off again without feeling bad, but with Lauren I couldn't do that because it would just break her heart but mine too. I slid my wallet into my pocket, excited with the thought of spending my time with her.

I switched the TV off. I slid my smart black shoes on. It wasn't often I dressed smart, but I wanted to do this properly. I wanted to surprise her, seeming as our last date got postponed. I never said to her face it was a date but in my heart it was.

I opened the door, the cold wind gushing in. Quickly, I grabbed a coat before slamming the door shut behind me. I strolled across the square, walking up the steep steps to number five, where Lauren would be waiting for me.

I pressed the doorbell. Once. Twice. She came to the door, she left me breathless once I saw her. She wore a strapless, black mini dress, a red blazer and a pair of glossy red heels. Her make up was sexy, her fiery red lipstick complemented the way she looked. Her skin a beautiful sun kissed colour.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"More than ready" I smirked.

She closed her door. We took each other hand in hand and walked across the square heading to Scarlett's. This felt so natural, we looked like a proper couple even though we weren't. If she shared the same sparks I did, she'd know I was deeply in love with her like she'd be with me. Lauren was the first girl I needed to impress.

She let out a small burp causing us both to end up in hysterics.

"Sorry, I'm full" She apologised.

"Two, three drinks then?" I suggested.

"Can't let smart Joseph here go to waste can I?" She teased, we both took our seats in the restaurant. Neither of us planning to dine.

"What would you like Lo?" I asked.

"A vodka and lemonade if your paying"

"Cheek of it" I joked, she gave me a smile.

We both clicked our glasses together. Celebrating to new beginnings, after Lauren finished three drinks and I finished five pints. It was soon decided time to make a move.

"We have so much fun, but it has to end soon" Lauren sighed.

"I'll get your blazer" I smirked.

I wrapped her blazer around her. Keeping her close to me as we left the restaurant. Our bodies were touching, I wanted to keep her warm.

We came to a halt outside the Branning household. I looked up at the building, darkness taking over. No lights were on, Lauren letting out a long sigh.

"Mums gonna knock me out if I knock now"

We both stood in silence for a few minutes before I suggested something that was going to tempt me to take things to the next level.

"How about you stay at mine?" I asked her.

"Really?"

"Really"

She nodded. Our hands joined together as we hurried back to mine. As soon as we got there, I unlocked the door. She followed me through to the living room, flicking her heels from her feet. I switched the lights on. She took a place on the sofa, I raced up the stairs grabbing a pillow and blanket laying it out on the sofa.

"You sure you will be alright on here?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'll be fine" She smiled.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she bit down on her bottom lip. I leaned in closer, I tackled her lips. She let out a soft moan. I fought for dominance as we walked out to the hallway, our lips not disconnecting. We made our way up the stairs, and crashed onto my bed.

A/N: So Lauren and Joey's romance life as kicked off! What do you want to happen next?! Please review xx


	8. Chapter 8

Joey's POV

I watched her sleep. I stroked her dark brown soft hair. Angel. She was something from heaven. It felt proper, for the first time. Because she was a girl I really took a liking too. I knew I should of been taking things slower, but my love was growing for her and I wanted to make it clear. Lauren was the only one I had eyes for. She looked so peaceful, last night had been the best night of my life. I didn't know whether she agreed.

"Joey, its ten o'clock shouldn't you be at R&R?" Kat knocked on my bedroom door, I didn't know her much but she had a irritating voice.

"Uh..." I groaned.

"Get up before I have to come in there"

"No! I mean, I have someone in here" I was quick to reply.

"I'd make a run for it if I was you love, always up the duff this one by the looks of it" Kat laughed.

"What?" Lauren stirred as she heard Kat's laughs.

I held my hand to Lauren's mouth until I heard the door shut, Kat was gone. I released my hand, hearing Lauren taking gulps of air.

"Sorry, that's Kat...obviously" I smiled at her.

"I know" She mumbled.

"Last night, I shouldn't of tooken things that fast I mean..."

"Shhh. Last night was amazing, and I think I like you" A large grin took to her face.

"Let's just take things step by step yeah?" I suggested.

"Later" She giggled before tempting my again, she leaned in, our lips in sync but I was late for work.

"Late...for...work" I moaned into the kiss, before pulling apart.

"Don't be boring Joseph. I was enjoying that" She wrinkled her nose, I loved it when she did that.

"Sorry, your Mum's probably panicking as well" I informed her.

"Whatever" She sighed.

I laughed at her reaction. I watched as she scrambled out of bed and scooped all her clothing up. She shoved it all back on, I pulled my zip up. Almost ready for work.

She still looked stunning, just like she did last night. Except her hair was a bit messy and her make-up had run, her mascara resting on her cheeks. I ddint care, she was still beautiful. She held her high heels in one hand, her bag in the other. We were both ready to go.

"Gonna miss you" She announced.

"I'll miss you too" I admitted.

We both kissed again. It was so light and passionate, it only felt so natural. I took her hand in mine, leading her down the stairs. She threw her arms around my neck as we got to the bottom, another kiss was plastered on my lips.

"I wish you didn't have to work"

"I know...me aswell. You better leave first to make sure no-one notices, we don't want these earwiggers getting round to Alice and Tanya. Anyway, see you later Lo" I smiled.

"Bye" She gave me her puppy dog eyes which made me feel bad, but they were soon short lived as she made a fast escape out the door.

Things were just getting started. We were going to get closer.

Lauren's POV

I couldn't of wished for a better night. But the fun was over and I was sure to get a grilling from my Mum about where had I been and what had I done! She was half nosey sometimes, but I knew she cared. She already knew I had gone out with Joey so I would have to make something up.

As I crept up the steps as quiet as I could. Not wanting to spotted, but at the same time I wanted to act as innocent as possible. I held my hand up to knock on the door but it was pulled open. Mum was ready for work, she had done all her make-up and held her handbag.

"I was just about to come to Alice's...to look for you!" She complained.

"Well I'm here now" I sighed.

"I'm being serious Lauren, where did you go?" She demanded to know.

"I was out til midnight and I didn't want to wake Oscar so I stayed on Alice's sofa. Not like I should have to tell you everything" I moaned.

"Your nineteen Lauren! Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with you"

"Well you hardly notice anything, if you had you'd try stop me" I mumbled.

"Stop you from what?" I was referring to the surrogacy but it wasn't the right time to tell her, I didn't want her talking me out of it before I even got pregnant.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit stressed"

"Well stay in. We will talk after work" She warned before slamming the door behind her.

It was true what I said. My parents were too wrapped up in their business to know anything about me. They hadn't realised I had agreed to being a surrogate, weeks ago neither that I had slept with my cousin the previous night. I was going to wait till I was pregnant to tell anyone. The first person I would tell would be Uncle Jack, followed by Joey.

Joey's POV

I couldn't concentrate on my shift. I was focusing on her. I still failed to believe how beautiful her body was. Her perfect curves, her shinny brown eyes. All the little perfections about her had my head spinning. All I wanted was to have her in my arms, to hold her. She was already precious to me.

"Snap out of it" Phil waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry mate"

"Not good enough" He complained.

I sighed and continued to stack glasses. A heard a clogging of high heels coming from the stairs, hoping it was Lauren. It wasn't, it was her Mum and I knew that this wasn't going to pleasant. What if she had found out?

"My daughter isn't a library book, you don't return her when you feel like it ok? She comes back the same night" Tanya told me.

"Bit like a Cinderella book" I joked.

"Don't joke around Joey, she's my daughter and she's had some rough times. I should know what you Branning men are like" She tutted before exiting.

Things were gonna get tough if me and Lauren wanted to stay as a couple. We would have to tell her family at some point and I had no idea when. I needed to protect her and love her like she was the only one in the world.

Lauren's POV

I paced up and down the living room. It wasn't just one secret I would struggle to keep now it was two. Luckily, it would only take two weeks before I would be pregnant and could spill the beans to everyone. But Me and Joey I wasn't sure about yet, we had just started off as a couple and I wanted to wait a while to make sure we were stable enough.

There was a loud clear knock on the door. I jumped to my feet, slowly I walked to the door. I peered through the spyhole seeing Eric and Ronnie, he edged closer to the spyhole, noticing me. I had no other option but to open the door. I closed my eyes for a brief second and flung the door open. The couple smiled at me and invited their selves in. I hoped it wasn't going to be a long stay.

"We bought you lunch" Eric smiled handing out a minute mart bag.

"Thanks" I grumbled.

"We just can't thank you enough Lauren for what your doing for us. We will never be able to give you something as special as a baby" Ronnie beamed.

"Thanks, I better be getting on with the washing up. I will see you around" I smiled.

"We best be going to feed the cat. See you Lauren" Eric waved before I shut the door.

I sunk to the floor, I started to sob. Tears welded to my face. I felt like giving up, even changing my mind. They were smothering me and I couldn't imagine what it would be like for the next nine months.

"Baby?" Abi said, magically appearing on the middle of the staircase.

"Where did you come from?"

"Did I just hear right that you are giving Ronnie and Eric a baby?" Abi ignored my question.

"What? No!"

"You are! I will ask Mum if you don't tell me?"

"No please, you can't tell anyone. I've agreed to be surrogate, it will only take a few weeks to get me pregnant and then I'll tell everyone" The words rushed from my mouth.

"Your nineteen...Lauren your nineteen!"

A/N: Do you think Abi should accept? Joey's seems a little worrried about the family affecting his and Lauren's relationship right? What will happen with the surrogacy plan...I will update soon! Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren's POV

I was waiting for a single word to leave Abi's mouth. Nothing. She sat on the other end of the sofa, staring into space. I wanted to get inside of her head and find out what she was thinking. Was she going to tell Mum? Would they all try stop me? They couldn't stop me, I was going to do it without or with their opinions. The main fear I had was Joey finding out, I loved him and his support was important to me. It was best for him to hear it from me.

I tried to figure out why Abi was such a state of shock; I was going to be pregnant but it wasn't nothing to do with her. I didn't understand why she couldn't see I was doing something amazing, I was giving someone a once in a life-time opportunity. I couldn't back out now. No-ones opinions were relevant because once I gave Ronnie what she wanted, I could kick start my own life. It was just a brilliant thing that I would be honoured to do.

"Abi, please talk" I broke the silence.

"Don't know what to say" She mumbled.

"Its not going to affect me Abs" I assured her.

"Yes it is Lauren! Its a baby, you've never had a baby before! When your older and you have your own children, will you tell them?"

"Of course I will Abs! Its amazing, I have a once in a life time opportunity to change people's lives and I wish you'd accept that!" I moaned.

"When were you planning on telling us?" She demanded.

"I don't know...when I was pregnant"

"Don't you think we had the right to know now?" Abi quizzed.

"No because you would try stop me and be exactly like this! You lot never understand but its my life and my choice" I reminded her.

"I might not be able to change your mind Lauren, but when are you going to tell everyone else? You can't just keep them in the dark!" Abi moaned.

"Not yet"

"Mum needs to know..."

"No. Abi please, I promise I will tell everyone. Just wait until I'm pregnant. I don't want them trying to stop me"

"Fine, but if you don't I will" Abi gave in before walking out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that was the last time I would have to bring that conversation up with Abi for a while. I had five days...before I was off to go to the clinic and to be impregnated. Then a further week to find out. I was frightened, I wasn't going to lie. It was tough. I hadn't been pregnant before so I wasn't sure how I was going to feel. I would have to feel in the mood to do some news breaking.

Joey's POV

I put my phone down. I had ordered a beautiful bouquet of red roses and white lily's for Lauren. I wanted to show her how much I appreciated her, even though I wouldn't get to put a message on the card.

What we had was a connection. I didn't know what to call it. To me, it was the start of a relationship. We were both so in love with each other, I wasn't sure what Lauren wanted to call it but all of it had been hidden from the gossiping goats of Walford. I didn't want any of them hurting her, we only needed each other.

I planned to go see her after my shift. To tell her just how much I loved her and see how she was after last night, to me it was amazing and she had told me it was, but I wanted to be sure.

We were busy. More busy than ever, I wasn't getting out early, that was for sure. A blue eyed ginger walked up to the bar, demanding a drink.

"Sugar, get me a gin and tonic" She requested.

"Sure" I mumbled.

She handed me her money, I went to get her change but she insisted I should keep it...on her terms.

"Let's do a deal, you keep that change if I can steal a kiss later?"

"Let me just get your change" I said, letting her down lightly. I couldn't believe the effect I had on girls.

I handed her the change. She gave me a disappointed look, but I ignored it. Lauren wasn't going to be happy with all these girls throwing themselves at me if we were going to take things seriously.

"Just a kiss?" She suggested.

"I have a girlfriend...I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you carry on irritating me" I informed her.

I wasn't aware Sharon was watching everything until I heard her sniggering. I wanted everything to be smooth, I needed to prove to Lauren that she was the only one because she was. I didn't want anything in my way, she told me everything and didn't let anything get in her way of us.

"Girlfriend Joey? That's a first" Sharon laughed.

"Nah. Not that type Sharon, had to make her go away ey?"

"Suppose, it is a funny thing to watch. All these girls throwing themselves at you"

Lauren's POV

I was craving Joey's attention already. I slipped on my toms and left the house. Ignoring Abi's calls for me to come back. I was going through the gardens, I had to see him. It broke me not to, after last night I had seen just how much I loved him.

"Lauren!" I spun round, seeing Ronnie and Eric in sight.

"Hiya" I greeted the two, wanting to leave them as soon as I could.

"Five days!" Ronnie squealed with excitement.

"I know" I half laughed.

"You don't seem so happy" Eric noticed.

"Sorry. It's just this baby is yours, I'm just worried a bit about the process" I admitted.

"Oh, see you round" Ronnie smiled before they both disappeared.

I wasn't sure whether they wanted to hear what I had to say. I didn't mean to say it, but it was the truth. I needed everyone out of my way, all I wanted to focus on was me and Joey. Now.

"Hello" I greeted Joey as I entered R&R.

It was quite empty. Joey was stacking glasses and was close to dropping one as he saw me.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Nice to see you too. Its a bit quiet in here isn't it" I smirked.

"Sharon's gone to deal with the suppliers, Phil's at some meeting. You should of seen it at lunch" He laughed.

"Well, you might want to put your closed sign up because I have a gift for you" I smirked.

"You bad Branning" He laughed.

"Must be a family trait"

Joey's POV

She guided me into the office, she pulled me by the tie. My back crashed up against the wall. She tackled my lips, I moaned into the kiss. I felt her fingers run through my hair. Her nails gripping the back of my neck. She was so fierce but her love was so powerful. We were both unaware that someone was watching us, I pulled away at looked at the door. Seeing the shadow disappear.

"Shit" I breathed out.

"What?"

"Someone's caught us, they were just by the door!" I announced.

"What are we going to do Joey? What if it was my Mum or Dad or even Alice?" Lauren panicked.

"Lo, calm down. Just get out of here as quick as I could" I suggested to her, she replied with a quick nod before escaping the room.

After fifteen minutes, I left the room too. I picked up my jacket and locked R&R. It was almost closing time and I wasn't sure I wanted to be confronted by whoever had caught us. I saw Ronnie give me a strange look before rushing off. I followed in her direction, she stopped outside The Vic alleyway. As I got closer, I heard murmurs. I peaked round the corner hoping for it to be Ronnie so I could speak to her but she was deep in conversation.

"Five days...that's all and then Lauren's pregnant" Eric, Ronnie's boyfriend told her. Did he mean my Lauren?

"Surrogacy is a tough thing. I just hope she's still up for it" Ronnie sighed.

This bought me to my worst conclusions.

"Is Lauren being your surrogate?"

A/N: Uh oh! What a nasty one I am for cliffhangers. I have another facebook type foreverrainbowluck in the search box to find me. You will find updates, a rota and spoilers on updates for these and my other stories :) xx Please review xx


	10. Chapter 10

Joey's POV

"Well?" I started to get frustrated, I didn't want to believe this was real. Surely, she would of told me.

"Look Joey, its complicated" Ronnie smiled.

"It didn't sound complicated, just tell me" I demanded.

"You should go ask Lauren mate its her responsibility to tell you all, not us" Eric assured me, I knew he was right but if he wasn't here Lauren wouldn't have to be a surrogate.

"No. There must be a reason, did she tell you to not tell me?" I asked.

"We never stopped her telling her family Joey...look you really need to speak to her" Ronnie suggested.

I stared down at the floor before nodding. My feet dragged across the ground. I knew we hadn't long known each other, but I felt I could tell her anything. Did she feel the same?

Slowly, I walked up the steps to the Branning household. She would be in there, I tried to brainstorm some sort of words. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't even get to terms with it. She was so young, our relationship was fresh. Didn't she want children of her own one day? My Mum's friend was a surrogate a few years ago, it was a terrible thing. She kept the baby and got it token away from her. It broke her heart, she suffered depression. I never wanted Lauren to be in the same position.

I banged on the door. Wanting some sort of response from her. She opened, as soon as she saw my face she looked blown away.

"When were you going to tell me?" I started to throw questions at her.

"Tell me what?" She asked, curiously.

"That you were going to be a surrogate for that twat and his baby snatching girlfriend!" The anger started to build up.

"They are my friends Joey!" She protested.

"I don't care Lauren! When were you planning on telling me?" I asked.

"Its my business Joey. I'm allowed to do what I want...I was going to tell you in five days after the process but now I wish I didn't have to" She sighed.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because of this"

"Because I care about you Lauren. I love you so much, please don't go ahead of this" I begged.

"Joey it's important to me, I'm sorry"

"Is it more important than our relationship?" I asked her.

"I already agreed to this Joey, I'm not letting them down" She shook her head, I felt like I had been stabbed. She closed the door behind me. What was I going to do to win her back?

Lauren's POV

I fell to the floor. My heartache being released by a fit of tears. I loved him, more than I had ever loved anyone. But I had to do this, it would be great for my future and for Ronnie. It was like a favour for both of us. I was helping her out by giving her the baby she wanted and she was helping me out. I just hoped that everyone else's reactions wouldn't be like Joey's and Abi's.

Could I pull out or was it too late? No. I couldn't destroy this because of feelings. The money would be beneficial. In my head, I knew that. In my heart, I knew that I was changing a couple's lives. For the better. Why was it so hard to understand.

I wrapped my black leather jacket around me. My shoes already on, I wanted to comfort Joey and talk about things properly with him.

I closed the door behind him and rushed down the stairs of my house. I was in desperate search of him, I looked all around not being able to see him in sight. I strolled through the gardens, hoping to find him. Everyone's eyes were fixed on me, like they knew. It would be worse when it was announced, which wanted me to stop this whole thing. To save the trouble.

"Lauren..." I heard her voice, a light tap on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...Joey over heard us..." Ronnie began.

"You were speaking about this? In public?" I moaned.

"It was kind of, we were a bit upset because of earlier"

"Am I supposed to be bouncing off the walls?"

"Lauren she said she's sorry..." Eric began.

"You just cost me my relationship! I'm not even sure I want anything to do with you two anymore!"

A/N: Do you think there's still time to change Lauren's mind and what do you want her to do? Please review I'm loving writing this xx


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren's POV

"What do you mean?" Ronnie seemed alarmed almost.

"Look, I want this more than anything. But it will kill my family. You must understand Ronnie" I told her.

"Are you backing out Lauren? Seriously?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, I want to do this but..."

"No! No! Please tell me this isn't happening!" I watched Ronnie run in a fit of tears, I started to feel really bad. But all the regrets in my head remained on agreeing to this, I couldn't do something I was going to hate myself for.

"What if they had implanted you at the appointment? Would you of had an abortion?" Eric questioned.

"Of course not! It would be my baby to abort!" I complained.

"Then why not just act like you have been implanted already? You'll never understand the pain Ronnie as gone through"

"Eric I can't. Besides, my mind is now made up" I told him, furiously.

"Stay away from me and Ronnie! Don't go making promises you can't keep, your a nasty slut!" Eric shouted before rushing to go find Ronnie.

Those words stung. Slut. Is that he really thought of me? I was called a slut because I didn't want to do something they wanted me to. I felt disgusted, they hadn't once respected my feelings. I was now glad I disagreed to it, I couldn't imagine the way they would of treated me.

I was wondering whether what Eric said was true though. I mean I had slept with my cousin on our first 'date'. Knowing that I had agreed to be a surrogate. I felt so mean. Uncle Jack. What would he say if Ronnie told him I promised to have a baby for her then let her down? They already had a son together, James who had passed away. That had killed Uncle Jack enough, he knew what it was like to have a chance of children snatched away. If he was disappointed in me, my life wouldn't be worth living. I loved him like my Dad.

I needed to find Joey. I wanted to tell him that I refused to go along with it, he was more than important to me I figured it. Although our relationship wasn't exactly secure yet, I still felt we had some connection. What was a few days, seemed like a few years. There was no part of me that didn't love him.

Joey's POV

I looked up from the dark coffee I had been staring into for the last ten minutes. I was met with her glassy brown eyes. I knew she was here to explain to me that it was a great idea and she was doing right by it. Nothing was wrong with being a surrogate, she was only young. She had a whole future and never had experience of pregnancy. Or even having a baby, so I couldn't let her do it. Not when I was her partner.

"Lo, I don't want to do this. I can't watch you do this" I whispered.

"Joey, I'm not doing it anymore" She sighed.

"Not because of me, is it?" I asked her.

"Don't be silly, although I love you. I'm young and I don't want to do something I'll regret" She smiled.

"I so want to kiss you right now" I spoke into her ear, the urge getting more difficult to conquer.

She stood from her chair and smirked at me. This was her signal to leave, I followed out of The Caf door. She slowed down as we got to the gardens, we both collapsed onto the bench. I curled my arm around her, she rested her head on my shoulder. She stared into space, looking a little upset.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I felt like I've destroyed their future Joey, but I just don't want to do it" She cried.

"Hey, its not your fault. Its one of those things you felt you had to do Lo and I'm so proud of you for stepping up to it baby" I admitted to her, it wasn't often I admitted my feelings to girls.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too"

Lauren's POV

After half hour, I left Joey to go back home. I hated being apart from him but I was restful. I just wanted to sleep on this, get my head around what had happened. I guess I felt pushed into what the couple wanted me to do, seeing Ronnie cry to me in hospital was heartbreaking. I guess that's what moved my mind forward to do it, I was doing some great for a friend, she was like family. I couldn't let down family.

Then, things changed. It was her attitude. I remembered the time we were coming back from our meeting, the way she whined how it was going to take a week or two. That killed me. Knowing they had no respect for me or my body. If I were to go along with it, I needed that time to adjust and for it all to set in. The way she was keeping me in cotton wool, and I felt as if she would complain over one mistake.

It hit me. It was all too much. Giving this plan up was the best decision.

I knocked on my door, earlier having forgotten my keys when I went after Joey. The one thing I never fell out with was my bed. It never left me in a mood, I craved the warmth and protection. I was about to dive through the door when I saw Ronnie and Eric stood behind Mum, who had opened the door.

"What are they doing here?" My voice was almost a whisper.

"You! You stubborn bitch!" Ronnie yelled.

"Shhh Ronnie...Lauren is it true? You have let them down at being a surrogate?"

I couldn't escape the drama.

A/N: Uh oh! What will happen now? Are you happy that Lauren disagreed or not?! I planned for her to disagree because I wanted her character to think through it properly. Hope you liked, plz review xx


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren's POV

"Well?" Mum asked, looking between Me and Ronnie.

"Mum...can we talk in private?" I asked her.

"Why?" She quizzed, raising one eyebrow.

"Please" I begged.

She nodded her head before escaping up the stairs. I was quick to follow her, leaving a distraught Ronnie and furious Eric. Everything would have to be spilt, including my relationship with Joey. Mum needed to know every detail, even though I would rather of kept it to myself.

"Explain...all of it Lauren" Mum demanded after shutting her bedroom door behind us to keep Ronnie and Eric from hearing.

"That night, Ronnie was in hospital. When she wanted to see me, she asked me. I did say no and I left her in tears, I felt stupid and nasty for saying no so I said yes. I thought it would help her...and the cash would help me" I begun.

"Its illegal Lauren...for cash!" Mum moaned.

"I know, but I guess I just felt bad. So I agreed, we had a talk with Ronnie's doctor and she just talked like I hadn't thought it through probably and she was right. Then the meeting with the consultant, I felt it moving on. Ronnie just whined and didn't care about me Mum. I just didn't know what to do...so I had to end it" I sighed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this darling, we could have talked about this properly" She said resting her chin on my head.

"I just thought I would be wise and make an independent choice" I sighed.

"Silly girl" Mum laughed before kissing my head.

"But I wasn't alone..." Now was the time I would have to tell her about me and Joey.

"What do you mean, did your Dad know?" Mum would be furious if I had told Dad and not her.

"No...Joey did" I shook my head.

"What?"

"For a few days...he overheard Ronnie and Eric. He was worried about me, that they were upsetting me" I remembered how Joey and supported me and recognised any troubles I had.

"Why was he worried?" I knew that this was going to make me have to confess everything.

"We...were real good friends. We had this connection...one thing led to another, we fell in love" I confessed.

"I've been a lousy Mum. You got involved with a surrogacy and dating your cousin" Mum sighed.

"I love him Mum...what do you suggest I do?"

"I have a plan..."

Joey's POV

I was glad. Lauren really cared about me, she sure did show it. She had given up the surrogacy for our relationship and for her sake. She really took my advice. However, I was worried. I didn't want her to change my mind just because she thought she was letting me down. I wanted her to really want to put an end to this. My head was in two different places.

"What's wrong?" Alice sighed, falling onto the sofa.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Joey...I know I've been a bit snappy but I know how much you care, I care about you too. I don't want us to break our bond" Alice admitted, Lauren was really right. All it had taken was giving Alice some freedom, and she was grateful.

"Come here you" I smiled, pulling her into my arms. I didn't know how long we stayed in each other's arms but it was comfortable and I loved my sister.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Alice laughed.

"Our cousin Lauren, we're great friends. But it got closer, we became more than friends. I even slept with her, Al" I ran my hands over my face.

"Joe...she's our cousin"

"I know Al, but I love her. More than anyone I ever have before...she's amazing. Better than any other girl" I explained.

"You really love her, don't you?" Alice giggled.

"I do its just...I found out her secret and I'm scared she's changed her mind for me" Once I had told Alice one part of my troubles, I would have to tell her the rest to get her best advice.

"What is it?" Alice sipped the coffee that she had earlier placed on the table.

"She agreed to be a surrogate. I told her what I thought then all of a sudden she was quick to change her mind"

"Talk to her Joe. Don't let your opinion get in the way, just let her open up and tell you how she really feels" Alice suggested.

"Yeah...thanks Al" I nodded.

"That's what sisters are for" She laughed.

Lauren's POV

I didn't know what to think. In some ways, Mum's plan was a excellent idea but then it was quite devastating. I had college ready here for six months time, the boy who I was sure was going to be the love of my life, family, friends and memories. My older brother's grave was here, I had spent most of my life here in Walford. But new beginnings, wasn't that what life was about? Change. Maybe it was what I needed. I had got myself into a puddle lately, perhaps this was the only way out of it.

"Think about it darling" Mum stroked my hair, we were now alone in the house. Relaxed on the sofa, although my mind didn't feel that way.

"I am" I snapped.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have suggested it though if it wasn't for the best" She assured me.

"You just don't like Joey" I answered.

"I do Lauren. But look at everything you've got yourself into, this could be a fresh start. A way to dig yourself out of the dark hole your in" Mum explained.

"I don't know" I hissed, I ran from the front room. I always ran from reality, mostly because it hurt. I slammed my bedroom door behind me and collapsed onto my bed. I felt my pillow case stick to my face as my tears welded to it.

Did my Mum really want me gone? I had messed up big time and I didn't want any of this on my family. I knew how it felt to be part of a Branning drama, they happened way too often. I slid my headphones into my ears, soft relaxing music playing. That's not what I wanted to hear right now. But, this couldn't be such a bad idea could it?

Joey's POV

I went to go see Lauren. After her ignoring my texts, I brainstormed a way to go see her. I knocked my fist upon the door. Tanya opened but instantly went to shut it again. What was going on? Tanya was normally a welcoming woman, although she didn't get Lauren like I did.

"Tan!" I put my foot in the door, stopping her from blocking me out.

"What?" She shouted.

"Where's Lauren?" I asked.

"Asleep! And I don't want you anywhere near my daughter...ever again!" She shouted.

What had Lauren told her? Did this really spell the end for us.

A/N: Have you any idea what Tanya has suggested? Pls review x


	13. Chapter 13

Joey's POV

I sat in The Caf. Waiting for Lauren to show up. I had text her, begging for her to come and see me. Finally, she agreed. After three days of hearing nothing, it made me feel as if she was locking me out, and I wasn't sure why. I put this down to Tanya of course, perhaps it would of been this way if Lauren never let her find out.

As soon as I heard the noise of someone clearing their throat, I could tell it was her. I looked up at her, a small smile escaped her lips. She tried to smile her way out of everything, she wanted me to smile back to know that I wasn't going to be tough on her but I just couldn't. Or maybe her smile was so she looked so innocent, I could tell she had been in a state.

She was wearing an old tracksuit covered in paint, her hair in a loose messy bun. Make up ran down her face, although I thought Lauren looked better no matter what. This wasn't the normal Lauren I was used to seeing, the usual Lauren would be pretty tough on herself before going out. She said it needed to look at least 80% effort.

"Hey" She whispered, taking a seat opposite me.

"What have you been doing?" I had a harsh tone, she looked quite shocked but I wasn't happy with her.

"Nothing...why?" She casually replied.

"You look as if you're having a bad case of hangover" I admitted.

"Thanks" She laughed, before taking a sip of the coffee which I had already bought for her.

"I'm being serious Lauren" I wasn't in a funny mood, I wanted to get to the bottom of this. I couldn't let our relationship hurt her.

"My Mum is just fussing...I needed a drink and got carried away. I'm sorry, ok? Does that make it better?" She was so feisty, I loved it but I didn't want it hurting her.

"Just don't over do it drama queen. God I love you" I whispered to her.

"Well I love you too, shall we take this back to yours?" Her whispers lingered in my ear.

"Your a bit...keen" I was really taken back by her desperation, even know I couldn't refuse.

"Sorry. I just missed this last three days without you" She smiled, innocently.

"Me too. Come on" I stood up from my chair, she done the same. I handed Marie the few pennies for the coffee.

Lauren's POV

I raced in front of Joey. I wanted to make sure he would remember me, as the best than the rest. He started to speed up, my fast walk turned into a sprint. I raced to the house he shared with Alice, I didn't want to bump into anyone particularly Ronnie and Eric. I was over all of their drama. I was so against changing my mind to give them what they wanted now.

As soon as Joey's door was shut behind us, Joey scooped me up in his arms and playfully threw me onto the sofa. My back hit the sofa, He leaned over me, our lips joint in a steamy kiss. He fell onto me. I could feel the electricity jolting through me, I had only felt like this with Joey and it was what I had been looking for. True love.

After our session, my head was laid on Joey's bare chest. We had not long made an escape to Joey's bedroom. All I could hear was the sound of his heavy breathing. We were both shattered, but I didn't want to leave him. I missed this, and I was going to miss it even more.

I couldn't tell him...no. It would hurt too much. He would try talk me out of it like he tried to talk me out of everything he didn't like. He wasn't just my boyfriend...he was now my best friend. I had too many strong bonds with him, I didn't want to break them. It was best, that I done what I had to do and for him not to know about it. I didn't want those filthy looks from the Mitchell family, although I wouldn't change my mind I still felt awful.

I loved Joey, more than words could ever say. But for a while I was going to have to leave it behind. I didn't even know how long for, I hadn't even made my mind up about where I was going. I did plan to stay in a hotel for the next two weeks, once I had decided. I just didn't want Joey knowing anything, or anyone. It was only my Mum that did.

"I better go" I mumbled to him, feeling the realism of what I was doing.

"Not so soon" He groaned.

"Yes" I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, wanting to stay in this position forever.

"You kill me" He laughed, I smiled back at him for a few moments before scrambling off the sofa.

I pulled my jeans up. Already feeling quite hot and anxious, I didn't want him suspecting anything as he already looked quite confused. I loved him and the last thing I wanted was to hurt him.

After I hung my top over my curved frame, he held a hand to my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into his shoulder.

"I love you, so bloody much" I confessed to him.

"And I love you more" He whispered.

"Goodbye Joey, I'll miss you" I felt tears sting my eyes.

"You say it like we will never see each other again" He joked, but what he didn't know was this was the last time we would see each other. I didn't know when we would see each other again.

"Maybe" My mind trailed off.

"See you tomorrow?" He winked, opening his door for me.

"Yeah tomorrow" I agreed, knowing then he was going to have to wait more than a day.

"I love you" He told me.

"And I love you too" I croaked. He shut his door behind me just in time. I would of broke down in front of him, because that was goodbye

A/N: I'm guessing you have figured what Laurens doing! Will anyone stop her? I have one more chapter to write...then I'm thinking of doing a sequel but not for a while yet...would you want a sequel or not?! Sorry haven't updated had wi-fi issues! Anyway here's the next update...enjoy and review Xx


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren's POV

I threw the last few things into my suitcase. It was jam packed. I still had time to change my mind, I wanted do but I couldn't. Mum was right. I really had got myself into a mess, I needed to get away from it all or at least have time away to get distracted from it all. I needed to give everyone else including Ronnie and Eric time to adjust too.

Yesterday, it had been goodbye for Joey. He wasn't aware and I wasn't sure he was going to be for a while. I loved him, but me going would do better for us as a couple. I couldn't cause him to be stuck in all of my drama and problems it would hurt him.

I heard my bedroom door creak open. Abi entered, she held a bunch of her revision books close to her chest. I looked up at her, a smile escaped her. It was great, to see my family so happy. Abi's opinion had influenced my decision to turn away Ronnie and Eric. Whether that was a good or a bad thing I wasn't so sure.

"Well done Lauren. I'm glad you turned them down" She smiled, it was a shock to hear that for once my little sister was proud of me.

"Yeah? Well me too. But now Abs, what do they think I'm doing? Now they will think I couldn't hack that I was so horrible to turn them down that I done a runner" I admitted to her, that's what I felt they would think. They would think I was running from reality.

"Everyone needs a break Lauren. And all your friends will understand, because they are nineteen too and they wouldn't do it" Abi assured me, although I wasn't quite sure about what she had said.

"Mmm...well I'm off to the huge wide world on my own" I sighed.

"You can always call and text me" Abi smiled.

"It won't be the same" I groaned.

"I know but its better than nothing"

Abi got to her knees and dropped her revision books. She put her arms around me. I felt grateful, to have a sister so loving and forgiving. If everyone was like her, maybe I wouldn't be in the situation. Now I was, and nothing was going to change. I needed time...time away from everything and everyone.

"No matter where you go Lauren...L.A...India you are still my sister and I love you" Abi said, I pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I love you too Abs" I continued to wipe the tears.

"Don't cry...please Lauren. When you find somewhere permanent call me and I'll visit you" She smiled.

"Thanks" Although I found it hard to smile.

"Go and see Mum and I'll finish packing" Abi informed me.

"Argh..."

"Go" She demanded.

I let out a long sigh. She acted like it was a good thing, going to see Mum. She's the one that had made me feel bad about everything I had done. Of course I felt horrible, but what she had said previously had only made me feel worse.

"Hello darling" Mum greeted me whilst lighting a few candles.

"Abs just offered to do the last bit of packing..." I said, not really knowing how to start a conversation about my departure.

"She's a good girl your sister Lauren. You can be too you know? I'm not trying to get rid of you if that's what you think, ok? I just want to give you some freedom to let this be forgotten about" Mum explained, now her idea seemed meaningful.

"I know, I need to get a break anyway" I agreed.

"I love you so much darling, but we both have each others numbers and you can come and see me anytime" Mum offered, although it seemed like an empty gesture.

"You too" I smiled at her, weakly.

"My baby's going off into the big wide world" Mum cried, she pulled me into a hug and rested her chin upon my head.

"Mum..."

"Mmm"

"Please don't tell anyone" I begged of her.

"Course not" She replied.

We pulled apart as we heard the sound of my suitcase being dragged down the stairs. Abi entered the front room holding my suitcase and two rucksacks. This was when it kicked in, I was leaving Walford. Maybe for good.

"Mum could you call a taxi?" I asked her, I had a plan. After all, I did want to say goodbye to Joey.

"Yeah" Mum smiled, before exiting.

"Abi...I've been meaning to tell you something" I began.

"What?" Abi asked, her eyes wide.

"I...ok. Well me and Joey had feelings for each other and I think we're in a relationship" I confessed to her, worried of what would happen.

"So" Abi sighed.

"So, I want you to sneak him in or something before the taxi comes so I can say goodbye" I whispered.

"No!" Abi shouted.

"Why?" I screamed.

"Because your moving away! No-one is supposed to know Lauren because you are going!" Abi shouted.

Mum burst into the room. A shocked look on her face. She held the house phone in her hand.

"What's going on in here?" She hissed.

"Lauren wants me to sneak Joey in so she can say goodbye!" Abi was such a grass at times.

"Lauren! I can't believe you told her, the taxi will be here in ten" Mum moaned.

Half hour later...

I stared out the window, watching my taxi pull up. Mum and Abi stood in the hallway with my suitcase and bags as I came from the front room. I hugged Abi, I heard her sobbing into my shoulder. It hurt to see her crying.

"Bye Abi" I whispered.

"Sorry about earlier" She apologised.

"Don't worry"

Mum opened the door and began dragging my suitcase down to the taxi. I guessed that she didn't want anyone to know I was getting away. I looked at Abi one last time before taking my bags down to the taxi.

"Bye Mum" I pulled her in for a hug.

"Bye darling, remember to call me" She notified me.

I climbed into the taxi. I looked out the window as I sped down the square. I sat in shock as I watched Joey leave his house. I looked down at my flat stomach, that's when I felt a kick. I held my hand to my stomach. This was a whole new beginning.

A/N: That's the last chapter! So...what do you think Laurens hiding? I will do a sequel at one point :) All the support from my readers has been amazing and has put me forward to write and update more! Special thanks to those who review almost every chapter, and to xxjadiebugxx who reviews nearly all the time! Its been great and I hoped you liked it :) Xx


End file.
